Will Chris Survive Fate?
by Darkness Lives
Summary: this is another way of story of Chris’ death. What if the outcome had been different? What if Chris survived? Would Jill and Chris still be together? Was the crash just the beguining? Read and Find out!
1. Just A Small Warning

A/N: Well here is the first chapter. Hope you like it!  
  
Chris Redfield was driving down the wet rainy streets with his girlfriend Jill Valentine in the passenger side. They were both arguing because Chris' suspected Jill was cheating on him with Carlos. Jill had enough with his crap so she told him to pull over and she got out of the car. The rain dripping down her face and her clothes-dripping wet. She started to walk away with Chris pleading to her to get back into the car. He eventually had to give up though as she got into a taxi and left. Chris got back in the car his clothes sticking to him. He hit the steering wheel. "Shit!" he yelled and drove away.  
  
Chris had been driving for ages now the rain getting heavier. He was pushing the speed limit. He was mad at himself for blaming Jill for nothing, and he was going to apologise to her. Out of nowhere I car crashed straight into him. His head hit of the wheel and both cars caught fire. Chris saw the fire staring and knew it was going to blow because of the petrol. The other driver was out and Chris went for his seatbelt, which was jammed. "Shit!" He kept on struggling, but couldn't get it. He saw a taxi pull up not far from him and 2 people got out. One was Jill. The taxi driver and Jill ran towards his car to help him out. How he wished Jill was not there because he knew within a few seconds it was all going to blow up. Chris saw Jill ran as fast as she could. All of a sudden he felt someone grab him and saw a knife cut the seat belt and someone dragged him out of the car. The man helped him run as the cars exploded. The explosion knocking them off their feet. The heat burning them as they both fell to the ground. Jill ran round the explosion and kneeled down next to Chris. She grabbed him into a strong and warm hug; still crying she buried her head in his shoulder. Chris was hurt. He had a huge cut down his hansom face and he got burned on the arm and back from the explosion, but he still returned the strong hug, also crying. "I'm so sorry Jill," he repeated over and over again.  
  
The taxi driver called for the police and the fire department and an ambulance. The police took statements and the firemen put out the fire, while the ambulance took, Chris and Jill away in one and the other driver in the other. While the doctors seen to Chris, Jill phoned Claire and Leon to tell them what happened. When Leon and Claire arrived the doctor came out to tell them Chris was ok and just needed a few days in bed and he would be given some cream for the burns on his back. He had stitches down his face from the cut.  
  
Leon and Claire gave Jill and Chris a life to Jill's house. They said thanks and there goodnights and Jill unlocked the door. The rain had started to go off. Jill helped Chris out of his 'made in heaven' brown jacket and sat him on the couch, while she went and made him some coffee. *God that was lucky. To be saved was the last thing I deserved* thought Chris as Jill came back in, sitting down next to him she gave him his coffee  
  
"I'm really sorry Jill. I should have had more trust in you. I'm also sorry for worrying you like I did. I should never have pushed the speed limit. I don't know why I did it." Said Chris  
  
"It's ok Chris. I can't stay mad at you. I'm just glad you are ok. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't come out of there alive" said Jill  
  
" I know what you would have done. You and Claire would have been heartbroken. Everyday after my funeral you would visit my grave. Which would have the inscription 'In memory of a loving boyfriend and brother and a great friend. You will be remembered always' I would be with you everyday. Even though you never knew it, but you did suspect I was with you, there was never any proof. Till I leave you a note. I can still remember what the note said. It said  
  
Jill  
  
I really am sorry for what I said and done. All those times I said I Love You I really did mean it. I didn't mean to be stupid and push the speed limit. I don't even know why I did it. I want you to know I'm here with you. I'm here everyday and every night, watching you and guiding you. I wish things could be the way they were before all this. When I was able to hold you in my arms and comfort you in times like these. Please forgive me. I love you.  
  
Chris."  
  
"How do you know any of this?" asked Jill wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Must have been a dream. It all seemed like it had happened before and I was given a second chance at life. A second chance to be with you" said Chris.  
  
"Lets just forget about it and go to bed" said Jill shaking her head. Chris agreed and they headed up stairs to Jill's room. Jill applied the cream onto Chris' back and arm. Once she had finished, she lay down next to Chris, who was still lying on his stomach because his back was sore. Chris wrapped his arm around Jill and snuggled up close to her. His last words of the night were. "I love you Jill, and I will make it up to you" With that they both fell asleep. Jill dreaming of a happy future with Chris, but what Chris was dreaming was far from happy. Was it a warning? Was the car crash just the start of fate playing with him? He didn't know, he just hoped the dreams wouldn't come true. 


	2. Nightmares & Paint

The corridor was silent except from the sound of Chris' boots and his deep breathing. He had his gun at ready, scanning every inch of the corridor as he walked. As he neared the corner he could hear a low moaning sound and knew exactly what it was. A zombie. Readying his gun he walked forward turning the corner, taking aim and the he froze. In front of him stood none other than Jill Valentine, his girlfriend. Half of her throat had been ripped out, she had a missing eye, and blood was running out from all parts of her body. Chris couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jill started staggering hungrily towards him.

"No Jill…" cried Chris "Stay back…"

He edged back from her as she came further towards him. He aimed his gun at her, as he done so flashbacks of all the good times they had together came to him. As the tears ran down his face he knew he couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Jill," he cried.

With that he aimed the gun at his head and fired. Hoping that where ever Jill was now he'd be with her.

"Chris…. Wake up Chris…" Chris opened his eyes and jumped up taking deep breaths as he did so. Beside him sitting on the bed was Jill. " You ok? You looked like you were having a nightmare or something," said Jill.

"Yeah… I guess I was, it all seemed so real though…"

"You want to talk about it?"

"No. It's ok" Said Chris not wanting to worry her with the dream. Jill sighed; she knew she wouldn't be able to talk him into telling her.

"Well, the hall walls need painted hun and I refuse to do it myself so get your ass outta bed and help me." Said Jill pulling the covers off him with a grin.

As Jill left the room Chris dragged himself out of bed and looked out some old clothes and headed off to the bathroom to get washed and dressed. As water ran down his face he took a look at his reflection. What was happening to him? Why did he dream that? Will it come true like the last dream? He only hoped it didn't.

As he made his way downstairs Jill was already painting. Grabbing a brush she left for him he picked it and started painting the lower area since Jill was up ladders painting the top holding an tub of white paint. However, he soon regretted painting underneath her because as she was painting drip of paint was falling into his hair. He moved down a little to get away from the falling paint only to have Jill follow him. He couldn't help but think he was meaning to drip pain on him so he looked up to her and saw she had a huge grin on her face. She looked down at him moving the brush from the wall as he did so making even more paint drip onto his face.

"What?" she said innocently, still grinning.

"Could you please stop dripping paint on me?" He asked her.

"Chris hun, if you moved down a little the paint wouldn't drip on you." She replied as she started to paint again.

"I did move down. You followed."

"I did not."

"Did so"

"Did not"

"You did so"

"Chris, if I was going to drop paint on you then you'd know all about it." Jill said with a smirk.

Before Chris could reply the door went.

"I'll get it" said Chris but as he went to get the door he slipped on newspaper that had been spread on the carpet only to fall against the ladders Jill was up making them move a little causing the paint tub Jill had to fall on top of him. He was now covered from head to toe with white paint. Jill couldn't help but laugh as she came down the ladders.

"Shat up and grab the door" mumbled Chris as he got up and ran to the bathroom grabbing a spare set of clothes as he done so. As he scrubbed trying to get all the paint off his face he could hear the voices of his sister and Leon. He couldn't help but notice they spoke with a worried voice. As he quickly cleaned himself up he ran down the stairs to see what was being said.

A/N: I might 'remake' this chapter, I'm not very happy with it… Read and Review, let me know what you think.


End file.
